Omega
''Omega ''is a short film written, directed and edited by Ryan Bowman. It is the fourth and final Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo ''interquel and the ninth overall installment in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. The film primarily takes place a day after the events of the second film; it follows Captain Jumpa and Flynt Coal as they try to find John Bacchus. During their search, they meet an old ally and his evil robotic clone. The film was written by the series' creator Ryan Bowman in secret, who kept the film a surprise from the public and the other crew members. The film stars Ryan Bowman, Austin Brinser and Jacob Doerr, and was released on April 23, 2016. Plot Two days before Biscuit Savage's assault, Jumpa X meets with the J-1000, the robotic clone of bounty hunter Justin Bartisto. Jumpa X declares they'll soon finish off The Clan, and he orders J-1000 to eliminate their adversaries. The day after Savage's demise, Captain Jumpa and Flynt Coal arrive in Placeville in search of John Bacchus, who went off on his own to find The Crumbs. As they patrol the area, they're confronted by the J-1000, which starts shooting at them. Using his pistol, Jumpa manages to briefly disable J-1000, allowing him and Flynt to escape and run into the real Bartisto. Bartisto tells them the situation, and Jumpa intends to destroy the clone immediately. Bartisto reluctantly agrees to help, and immediately after a gunfight breaks out between the trio and the J-1000. Bartisto runs into a house to retrieve more firearms, while Jumpa and Flynt head to the backyard and continue their gunfight. As both are overwhelmed, Bartisto returns and shuts down the J-1000 after shooting it with a grenade launcher. Jumpa is horrified by the U.B.N.V.A.'s ability to replicate the bodies of their enemies. Bartisto says they should destroy the organization as soon as possible, though he declines to join The Clan. As Jumpa and Flynt depart, Bartisto says that he doesn't know where Bacchus is, but the U.B.N.V.A. is bound to know. He then shoots his clone in the head to ensure it doesn't reactivate. In a post-credits scene, Jumpa X retrieves the broken body of J-1000, and grins. Cast *Ryan Bowman as Captain Jumpa, a.k.a. Tom Boter, the founder and leader of The Clan who heads off with Flynt Coal in search of his old friend and ally, John Bacchus. *Austin Brinser as Flynt Coal, a loyal member of The Clan who joins Jumpa in his quest to find Bacchus. *Jacob Doerr as Justin Bartisto, a cunning mercenary and old friend of Captain Jumpa, who is confronted with a mechanical clone of himself in the film. Bartisto also holds information about Bacchus and the U.B.N.V.A.. *Jacob Doerr as J-1000, a relentless cyborg who sets off to kill Bartisto; it faces off against Bartisto, Jumpa and Flynt in a gunfight. *Ryan Bowman as Jumpa X, a merciless cyborg created by the U.B.N.V.A., with a body resembling Captain Jumpa's. He deploys J-1000 on a mission to attack Captain Jumpa and his allies. John Bacchus is mentioned at numerous points in the movie. Trivia *This is the only ''Bread's Crumbs 2 interquel that wasn't set in Portugal, and the series' last installment that isn't set there at all. *This is one of three Bread's Crumbs films that make no mention of The Crumbs, the others being Alias Odium and Tea-Eee. *The J-1000 refers to Captain Jumpa as Tom - the only other time a character did so was in Tea-Eee. *The film was made as a surprise, with only its three cast members knowing of its production. *This was the only Bread's Crumbs film that wasn't a Bio-Builder Production; it was instead sponsored by RB Films. *Many of the film's later shots are out of focus, as Austin Brinser was filming and didn't realize it was messed up. *This was the first Bread's Crumbs project directed by Ryan Bowman since the original film two years earlier. *''Omega'' marked Jacob Doerr's second and final time playing Justin Bartisto, and his first time playing him in nearly two years, following Alias Odium. He later appears via a poster in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:2016 Storyline Category:Short Films Category:Films Category:Bread's Crumbs Interquels Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:Bread's Crumbs 2 Interquels Category:Spin-Offs